


Что видел и чего не видел зоркий глаз Ника Фьюри

by ForeverNemi



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi





	Что видел и чего не видел зоркий глаз Ника Фьюри

Нику Фьюри всегда снились прекрасные сны. Возможно, это было подарком судьбы за его тяжелую, насыщенную смертью и опасностями, жизнь, а возможно, это было воздаяние небес за те нервы, что директор ЩИТа тратил на обуздание шестерых выдающихся личностей, попавших под его руководство. Ник не хотел разбираться. Ник любил свои сны и всегда ложился спать с предвкушением прекрасного.  
В этот раз во сне его окружали полуголые гаитянки, а сам директор, попивая прохладный коктейль, качался в плетеном кресле, чувствуя, как маленькие, но сильные ручки разминают ему плечи и шею, как легкий ветерок с моря колышет невесомые газовые занавески и приятно обдувает его тело, а жизнь превращается в настоящую сказку с каждым чуть терпким глотком.  
Из этой сказки Ника Фьюри выдернул сигнал коммутатора, и глухой спросонья голос Коулсона раздался из динамика:  
\- У нас ЧП, сэр. Думаю, вам стоит лично вмешаться…  
Ник не стал слушать дальше, он уже и так понял, что его банда супергероев попала в новые приключения. Уж на это были горазды все шестеро, даже Наташа, и та иногда не могла удержаться от соблазна. Спросив у Фила, где они сейчас находятся, Ник влез брюки и футболку, надел на босые ноги сапоги и только после этого аккуратно натянул повязку.  
Шум и крики он услышал еще на подходе к нужному коридору. Навстречу ему попались два шушукающихся и смеющихся агента, тоже одетых не по форме. Увидев директора, оба вытянулись по струнке, но Нику некогда было распекать их. Бросив на ходу «Вольно», он поспешил к месту происшествия, боясь увидеть страшное…  
И именно это он обнаружил за очередным поворотом. Не стесняясь собравшихся агентов, не обращая внимания на держащего Стива Тора и оттаскивающего Тони Клинта, не слыша тихого интеллигентного смеха Брюса и расписного русского мата Наташи, Роджерс и Старк упоенно целовались, успевая при этом хватать друг друга за разные места. Стив, чтобы было удобнее, держал Тони в объятиях, на пару дюймов оторвав от пола, и даже повисший на плечах Старка Бартон был не в силах оторвать Тони от Роджерса.  
Стиву Роджерсу и Тони Старку было невероятно хорошо, почти как Фьюри в его сне, и никто сейчас не мог бы им помешать.  
\- Что происходит? – задал самый логичный в этой ситуации вопрос Ник.  
Немного бледный Коулсон оказался по правую руку от него и произнес:  
\- Мы сами не можем понять, сэр.  
Ник обернулся к нему, но ничего не смог сказать. Фил с невероятно несчастным лицом смотрел на то, как кумир его детских лет поудобнее перехватывает Тони Старка и целует еще глубже, хотя это казалось невероятным. Нику на несколько секунд стало жаль Коулсона, переживавшего, видимо, крушение всех своих идеалов, но ситуация, разворачивавшаяся перед ними, требовала немедленного разбирательства.  
Единственным, кто сейчас казался Нику способным внести ясность, был Беннер, все еще тихонько смеявшийся в кулак.  
\- Профессор, - обратился к нему Фьюри. – Вы можете мне объяснить, что все это значит?  
Брюс посмотрел на него, но ответил не сразу – все еще глушил рвущийся из груди смех.  
\- Это был своеобразный эксперимент, сэр…  
\- Эксперимент? – стараясь оставаться спокойным, повторил Фьюри. – И в чем же он заключался?  
\- Мы пытались понять, что может подействовать на нашего бравого капитана, как алкоголь на обычного человека.  
Ник мысленно досчитал до десяти, удерживаясь от двух противоречивых желаний: разозлиться и рассмеяться.  
\- Как я понимаю, эксперимент удался?  
Брюс снова посмотрел на целующихся Роджерса и Старка, которые уже понемногу переходили к стриптизу, в чем им все еще мешал держащий Стива Тор и висящий на плечах Старка Бартон, и выразительно промолчал.  
\- И что же это было? – продолжал допытываться Фьюри, уже отчаянно желавший наподдать всем подзатыльников, даже Беннеру, хотя это могло привести к ужасным результатам.  
\- Шоколад, - ответил Брюс. – Горький бельгийский шоколад.  
\- Значит, шоколад, - повторил задумчиво Ник, быстро прикидывая, дадут ли ему санкции на разгром всех шоколадных фабрик, если он объяснит это тем, что там работают прозомбированные Локи террористы. – А что подействовало на Старка?  
Беннер не смог удержаться, рассмеялся в голос, и его смех неожиданно подхватила Наташа.  
\- Ничего, - ответил Брюс. – Как раз в этом вся соль шутки. Тони абсолютно трезв.  
Справедливо удивленный Ник снова посмотрел на Роджерса и Старка, заметил, что Тони пытается стянуть со Стива футболку, и пробормотал:  
\- Не то, чтоб я был удивлен…  
Горький вздох Коулсона убедил его, что в своих выводах Фьюри был не одинок. Но времени на рефлексии уже не оставалось. Тор упирался ногами в пол, но все равно скользил за тянущимся к Тони Стивом, а Клинт, ругаясь шепотом, начал щекотать Старка, заставляя его извиваться в объятиях Роджерса и понемногу из них выскальзывать.  
Ник видел только один способ разлепить примагнитившихся друг к другу супергероев.  
\- Мистер Беннер, - мгновенно переходя в модус начальника, сказал Ник. – Можно попросить Халка разделить этих сиамских близнецов?  
Брюс укоряющее посмотрел на него, но Ник выдержал его взгляд.  
\- Можно, - пожал плечами Беннер. – Но последствия…  
\- Мы с ними разберемся, - уверил Ник. Ему не хотелось терять время. Народу в и без того нешироком коридоре становилось все больше, кто-то самый умный снимал целующуюся парочку на телефон, и последствия этого волновали Фьюри гораздо больше, чем разрушенные Халком стены.  
\- Уведите людей, - попросил Беннер, с тихим вздохом снимая рубашку. Заметив на его плечах легкие зеленые пятна, люди убирались сами, даже без приказа директора. Сам Ник отошел совсем недалеко, выглядывал из-за угла и видел, как Тор отпускает Стива, а Клинт – Тони, как они, прихватив Наташу, убегают в противоположный конец коридора, а вырвавшийся на свободу Халк с громким ревом оттаскивает улегшегося на Старка Стива, отшвыривает его и прижимает к груди матерящегося на весь мир Тони, в речи которого, перемежая ругательства, проскальзывает что-то похожее на «Ты рушишь мечту всей моей жизни» и «Я тебе завтра припомню».  
Ник открыл одну из изолированных камер, и Тор втащил туда упиравшегося Роджерса, стремившегося выдернуть Старка из объятий Халка. Стив не ожидал такой подлости, заколотил в бронированную дверь кулаками, едва ли не пробивая сталь насквозь, но преграда выдержала. Клинт и Наташа в это время пытались уговорить Халка отпустить Тони, которого тот прижимал к груди, как любимого плюшевого мишку, не обращая внимания на то, что игрушка пинается и орет благим матом. Кое-как вчетвером, с пришедшими на помощь Тором и Фьюри, Старка удалось отбить и посадить в другую камеру. Едва дверь с тихим щелчком захлопнулась, крики Тони стали глуше, а оставшиеся в коридоре люди, бог и Халк переглянулись.  
\- И как же вы догадались, что именно подействует на Роджерса? – спросил Ник.  
\- Мы не догадывались, - честно ответил Тор. – Так получилось.  
\- Это был просто шоколад, сэр, для Наташи, - объяснил Клинт. – Неведомая русская привычка – закусывать коньяк шоколадом. Мы даже не заметили, как это получилось.  
\- Она просто лежала на столе, я разломила ее на дольки и так оставила, - добавила Романова.  
\- А он потихоньку все съел, - закончил Тор.  
Вернувшийся в себя Беннер кивнул, подтверждая показания коллег.  
\- А потом началось…  
Все четверо тяжело вздохнули.  
\- То есть, они сразу начали, - бесстрашный Фьюри по-настоящему боялся произнести слово «целоваться», - это?  
\- Не совсем, - хихикнула Наташа.  
\- Сначала они подрались, - объяснил Тор.  
\- «Кто ты будешь в костюме», «Кто ты будешь без костюма», «Почему тебя так волнует мой костюм», «Меня он не волнует», - в лицах изобразил Клинт. – А потом, да, подрались и начали целоваться.  
\- Ну, мы поняли, что все как-то странно обернулось, попытались их разнять, но не получилось.  
Ник потер лицо ладонями, пытаясь скрыть этим смех, но раздавшиеся смешки команды подсказали, что он был не одинок в своем желании.  
\- Роджерса и Старка до утра не выпускать. Протрезвеют – сами поймут, что натворили.  
\- Но Тони же не пил? – удивился Тор.  
\- Было бы лучше, если бы пил, - заявил Фьюри и скомандовал: - Расходитесь!  
Сам он вернулся в свою комнату, устало разделся и лег в кровать, надеясь на возвращение полуголых гаитянок, особенно одной: с ласковыми ручками и маленькой дерзкой грудью. Ник закрыл глаза, лег поудобнее, но гаитяночка не приходила, ветерок не дул и коктейля в руке не оказывалось тоже. Вздохнув, Фьюри открыл глаза и начал размышлять, что же послужило причиной этому. Ответ нашелся быстро, сам собой, расцарапывал душу Нику, подсказывая, что нужно сделать.  
Иного выхода не оставалось. Фьюри снова оделся и, стараясь не привлекать внимания, хотя по ночному времени коридоры базы были пусты, отправился к месту происшествия.  
Подойдя к камере, где должен был находиться Старк, Ник замер. Дверь была открыта, внутри никого не было. Осмотрев все, Ник понял, что дверь никто не взламывал, а просто открыл, отпуская Старка на свободу, или, если быть точнее, к Роджерсу. Дойдя до камеры Стива, Ник увидел там же любопытно заглядывавших в приоткрытую дверь Клинта и Наташу.  
\- Кхм, - попытался привлечь их внимание Фьюри.  
\- Иди сюда! – неожиданно махнул рукой Клинт, все еще не отрываясь от созерцания чего-то совершенно необычного, что заставило его забыть о субординации. Фьюри подошел к ним, заглянул в помещение поверх плеча Бартона и едва устоял на ногах.  
У стены напротив двери, безжалостно выхваченные ярким верхним светом, не оставляя простора воображению и сомнений в увиденном, также яростно и страстно, как до этого дрались и целовались, занимались сексом Роджерс и Старк. Стив держал Тони на весу одной рукой, второй упирался в стену за его спиной, а Старк держался на нем, обхватив ногами за поясницу и сцепив руки на его шее.  
Видимых неудобств они не испытывали, а хриплое «Да-да», «Сильнее, Роджерс!» и громкие стоны Стива подсказывали случайным зрителям, что все у парочки шло отлично, и дело приближалось к логичному исходу.   
\- Я тоже так пробовал, не очень удобно, - раздался за спиной Ника задумчивый голос. Даже не оглядываясь, Фьюри понял, что за ним стоит Тор и тоже наблюдает за происходящим. О том, как именно и с кем именно Тор пробовал то же самое, Ник предпочел не думать. Уж слишком догадка была похожа на одного спятившего божка, которому самое место было в изолированной стеклянной банке.  
\- Даже думать не хочу, что вы там видите, - послышался еще один голос, на который обернулись все.  
Брюс, закрыв руками уши и зажмурившись, стоял боком к двери и четверым вуайеристам. Все неожиданно устыдились и отошли от двери, закрыв ее для надежности. Парочка в комнате даже не думала отвлекаться на какой-то посторонний шум. Вместо этого возня усилилась, а крики стали громче.  
\- Я только спрошу, кто их подпустил друг к другу, и мы тут же разойдемся по своим комнатам и постараемся к утру забыть об увиденном, - грозно произнес Фьюри.  
\- Когда мы пришли, Старк уже был у Роджерса, - сообщила Наташа.  
\- И судя по стонам Стива, минет ему очень понравился, - уточнил Клинт. – То есть, они были вместе уже минут пятнадцать до нашего прихода.  
\- Я пришел после вас, - напомнил Тор.  
\- А меня здесь вообще не было, - вздохнул Брюс. – Я не смогу завтра смотреть Тони в глаза, а нам еще… Эх!  
Беннер махнул рукой и грустно поплелся в свою комнату.  
\- Ясно, - Ник обвел оставшихся сердитым взглядом. – А теперь последуем примеру профессора Беннера, разойдемся и постараемся забыть о том, что видели.  
Оставшаяся троица кивнула с такой готовностью, что не оставила сомнений – уж они-то точно не забудут.  
Фьюри вернулся к себе и сразу же, едва закрыв глаза, очутился в объятиях дерзкогрудой гаитянки. Слизывая с напряженного коричневого соска капельки пряного коктейля, Ник понял, что все сделал правильно.

Наутро, вглядываясь в небесные просторы, радушно открывавшиеся навстречу полету их корабля, Ник услышал рядом с собой тихие шаги.  
\- Вызывали, сэр? – спросил вернувший свою вечную невозмутимость Коулсон.  
\- Да, - кивнул Фьюри. – Я хотел сказать, что ваш поступок был… Поступком настоящего мужчины.  
\- Не могу сказать, что понимаю, о чем вы говорите, сэр, - без запинки, не теряя спокойствия, сказал Фил. Ник наклонился к его уху и произнес:  
\- Я поступил бы так же.  
Коулсон немного помолчал, смотря в голубое небо за бронированным стеклом корабля, а потом тихо ответил:  
\- Спасибо, сэр.  
И больше они к этой теме не возвращались.


End file.
